


Cops and Robbers

by foldedchip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Don't smoke, Don't try it, Finn and Jake are police officers!, Jake is a Human, M/M, No matter how cool Tiffany makes it look, Police, Slang, This ship is crazy underrated, Tiffany is a criminal, Tiffany is my son, Tiffinny, Trans Male Character, Trans Peppermint Butler, Trans Tiffany Oiler, You'll get cancer, finn is my son, kiddos., that was just briefly mentioned, there isn't enough Tiffinny on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Finn's following Jake on patrol, and he finds Tiffany the thief up to no good
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Tiffany Oiler
Kudos: 7





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> EEE! I love this ship! I have many other Tiffinny works in progress, but this is the first one that I've finished.

Finn and Jake’s squad car rumbled in the early morning mist. Inside, Finn leaned into the heater for warmth, and Jake’s cold fingers drummed the steering wheel. Marceline’s new song crackled through the vehicle’s radio.

“Your first day following me on the job, bro! You excited?” Jake asked.

“Aw yeah, man! You think we’ll arrest anyone today?” Finn said as he leaned his elbow into the console. The action was nonchalant, but Finn’s chipper energy had Jake smiling.

He scrubbed his hair while keeping a hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road, “I don’t know! We’ll have to see.”

Their drive around the city was about as peaceful as they came. The city snoozed under smears of a candy-pink sunrise against the cloudy sky. Finn and Jake shared a simple duet about an island that neither of them could remember learning. Singing together had always been a part of their brotherhood, alongside asking to pet any doggy that came into sight.

“I’ll be here for you always, and always be for y-”

BANG!

Jake grabbed Finn, whose verse was abruptly cut off.

“You alright?”

Finn’s luscious hair bounced as he nodded, “What was that?”

The 33-year-old pursed his lips and released his grip on his little brother, “Not sure. It sounded like it came from around Icy Avenue.”

Jake cautiously rolled the squad car around toward the source of the noise.

“Think we’ll arrest someone?” Finn whispered, scanning the area outside of the window.

“We’ll have to see…”

* * *

It was a plofkraak. Some scum had blown up an ATM with a tank of gas and a lighter.

In the dark, Finn could make out scraps of burnt metal littering the ground. A trail of vapor slithered into the sky, staining its pretty pink hue. Unkempt blond hair jerked around a thief looting an ATM, and a too-big t-shirt was sloppily tucked into their shorts.

Finn was already halfway out the door, but he stood frozen, straining to make out what they were saying.

“...and they’ll drown in their goody-goody ways, the last of their purity bubbling through their lips as they sink, sink, sink into the depths of despair. Like an insect TRAPPED in a venus fly trap. Just like that, they’ll fall right into my trap. Into the trap… Of TIFFANY!”

Tiffany. Their name was Tiffany.

Finn turned to Jake, “I think their name is Tiffany.”

His face lit up, “Ol’ Tiff? I haven’t seen him in years! Wonder when he got out of prison…”

Finn clenched his fists in determination, “What do we do? I don’t want him to run away, I wanna arrest him! And put him back in jail!”

The older brother grinned and patted Finn’s shoulder, “Stay behind me, buddy.”

Upon hearing Jake speak, the perpetrator spun around. Finn realized that this guy was around his age. His meager size and youthful voice had thrown him off. A vape pen dangled from his mouth, and a trail of vapor spilled through his lips. 

His frightened eyes flickered between the money in his trembling arms and Finn’s stern face.

“Just come here and we’ll sort this out. If you turn yourself in, you’ll get a shorter sentence.”

Understandably, he spat the pen into his pile, hugged his spoils close and started booking it down the street out of fear.

Finn gasped and scrambled out of the car, “JAKE! HE’S GETTING AWAY!”

It was a mad dash down the avenue. The sky swirled in a fierce hurricane of color above the chase. Dollar bills fluttered behind Tiffany's thin frame.

Finn swiped at the boy’s hair, the blond frizz ripping through his fingers every time. 

He prepared to lunge for him when the thief pulled himself around a corner and left him toppling over empty-handed.

Finn backpedaled toward the alley. There he was: his shape shrinking as it scurried through the shadows.

He redirected himself and tore through the air toward him.

They both bounded down the alley, neither with regard for the danger of tripping and losing the chase.

The thud of Tiffany’s footsteps punctuated the tense seconds between the asphalt and the end of the alley.

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

“HEY!”

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

“STOP!  _ RIGHT  _ NOW!”

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

The blond hair disappeared around another corner.

Finn kept running.

A trash can clattered onto the greasy blacktop.

Finn leaped over it.

Tiffany hissed another string of curses.

Finn squealed with excitement and laughter.

The squad car’s wheels screeched against the pavement just before he crossed over to freedom. They got him.

He stumbled around desperately, attention being jerked between Finn and the blocked side of the alley. As the thief heaved for breath, Finn smugly made his way over with a pair of handcuffs.

“Into gross smoking and robbing ATMs, huh? Why don’t you just get a job? Or something better to do?”

Tiffany sneered as Finn pushed him against the wall, the money and Juul pen falling to the ground, “Ever since I got a lifetime ban at Cracker Barrel, nobody’s been too excited to hire me. Heroes get remembered, but legends never die.”

Finn paused to ask him about that, but Tiffany took it as an opportunity to thrash about in a poor attempt to break free.

“I’m a  _ pro _ now, dude. You’re not getting out of this grip.”

With a growl, Tiffany kicked at Finn’s ankles. The soles of his grungy sneakers presented the trans flag in faded hues.

“The chief’s...” Tiffany’s head swung in his direction, “...son has those same shoes. He’s adorable and SUPER smart like her. His name’s Pep.”

Finn put a hand on Tiffany’s head and pushed him into the back of the car, “You always give The Monologue™ when sticking it to the man?”

Tiffany gave a sly grin and nodded.

He hadn’t noticed before, but the guy’s smile was adorable.  The youthful edge to his voice easily complimented the last remnants of child cuteness on his features that he hadn’t yet lost to teen-hood. For a criminal, he sure was endearing.

The rookie tugged at a stray lock of golden hair, “I’m not supposed to do this, but… Can I have your number? You’re super cute.”

Tiffany glared and leaned away from the window. Finn noticed that his face was a bit redder than before.

Finn’s hands shot up in an apology, “I’m sorry! That was inappropriate. I don’t know what came over me...”

Shaking his head, Tiffany gestured for Finn’s pen.

Finn’s eyebrows shot up and he eagerly fished his pen out of his pocket.

Tiffany grabbed Finn’s arm and rolled his sleeve up, scrawling a set of messy numbers on the soft skin.

A surprised laugh shot out of Finn's mouth. “Thank you!”

Tiffany stuck his tongue out at him.

The car door was shut, and Finn caught a hint of something in Tiffany’s face. Disappointment? Stubbornness?  _ Nervousness _ ? It was gone as soon as it came, and Tiffany was back to his usual cute frown.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiffany: *vapes, steals stuff, is just overall a really poorly-behaved person*
> 
> Finn: wOw
> 
> Please don't vape or smoke, it's really dangerous and will make you really sick! Also, please don't steal things. That's not very nice.


End file.
